Childhood lead poisoning is a serious illness that disproportionately affects children in[unreadable] minority races and low socioeconomic challenges. The effects of exposure are[unreadable] detrimental to their health and can be life long. The prevalence of childhood lead[unreadable] poisoning has substantially decreased in Detroit, Michigan over the past decade.[unreadable] Nonetheless, data reports continue to illustrate that lead poisoning rates in Detroit are 3[unreadable] times the national rate and exceed the state of Michigan by more than 2 times. Although,[unreadable] the prevalence of childhood lead poisoning is on a decrease, the environmental risk[unreadable] factors associated with lead poisoned children must be aggressively addressed.[unreadable] Recognizing the fact that deteriorating housing built prior to 1978 is the prime source of[unreadable] exposure to lead poisoning, the Detroit Childhood Lead Poisoning Prevention and[unreadable] Control Program (DCLPP&CP) continues to fervently seek and extend services/resources[unreadable] to urban families to control lead hazards of residential property.[unreadable] Continued funding from the Centers for Disease Control and Prevention (CDC) will[unreadable] expand the capacity of Detroit's program to implement a primary prevention housing[unreadable] based approach to the elimination of childhood lead poisoning by 2010. The program[unreadable] request funding in the amount of $1,557,335 to continue the prevention of childhood[unreadable] lead poisoning, identification, and treatment of lead-burden children, and facilitation of[unreadable] reducing environmental hazards in the home, hi order to achieve our mission of[unreadable] eliminating childhood lead poisoning as a public health concern by 2010, we are focusing[unreadable] much of our efforts on the environment of the child to prevent chronic exposure. As the[unreadable] program moves forward in the coming years, partnerships with other agencies and[unreadable] enforcement actions will be strengthened. Primary prevention will be the pathway to the[unreadable] elimination of childhood lead poisoning before the Year 2010.